The Marauder's Guide to RuleBreaking
by Spiderwebbed Butterfly
Summary: The book was made in Harry’s 5th year… It was made by a second gen. of Marauders… several years later, the Marauders return as Professors and the book has gone missing! Features old and new characters! (Temp. Discontinued for Editing)
1. Silly Dreams

The Marauder's Guide to Rule-Breaking  
  
The book was made in Harry's 5th year. It was made by a second gen. of Marauders. several years later; the Marauders return as Professors and the book has gone missing! Features old and new characters!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't Own Harry Potter, or it's characters, Just my Character, Phoenix, And The Plotline. Alexandra Snape and Angela Hershey aren't Mine either, Their My Two friends Creations, So, Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1 : Silly Dreams  
  
It was a breezy day, the six young Marauders didn't seem to notice, being that they were behind greenhouse number 2, away from prying eyes, so they could have peace while making their newest piece of rule-breaking. So far they have made another map, featuring Hogsmeade, and several new and exotic trouble making devices. They had an empty book lain in front of the circle of six girls, it seemed empty though, that is, to anyone who past them, or peeked around the greenhouse wall to see what they were up to. This was 'The Marauder's Guide to Rule-Breaking, Pranks, and Other things to pull on your friends & foe'. Now the Six Marauders, 2nd Generation, are Phyrefly, Zar, Orb, Icicle, Griffin, and Horntail, Also known as, Phoenix Hershey (Phyrefly), Alexandra Snape (Zar), Angelina Johnson (Orb), Alicia Spinnet (Icicle), Angela Hershey (Griffin), and Katie Bell (Horntail). See they became the Marauders after they found out who the original were, and the six decided to carry on the tradition.  
  
"No, Not that, that's to." Angelina said with difficulty, trying to find the perfect word to finish her sentence  
  
"Err, Obvious?" Alexandra tried to finish  
  
"Yeah, Obvious.Teachers would know about it before-"Angelina replied simply, but stopped dead in her tracks as Fred & George came into view.  
  
Fred stopped and put his hand out to stop George, and the two look at the six girls huddled into a circle looking at an empty book. It was very unusual to their eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Fred asked, slight suspicion in his voice.  
  
"Nothing!" Squeaked Phoenix, Nervously slamming the book shut and standing up "Just.Reading"  
  
The rest stand up and walk past the twins with Phoenix and hurry up to the castle. In the Entrance Hall, the Sextuplets stopped and formed a tight circle after making sure no one was around. "Ok, Let's meet in the Library tonight around, 12:00 midnight, now two of us have Invisibility cloaks, so one half of us will go to the Library under one, while the other comes to get Alex from the dungeons. Is everyone ok with that?" Phoenix murmured as six different voices mumbled in agreement.  
  
"Good" Phoenix added and pulled from the group, " See you guys tonight!" she ran off towards what seemed to be the Quidditch field.  
  
Later that night, small shuffling noises made their way to the Library, where the six Marauders pulled off their cloaks and talked in hushed voices as they finished up their book.  
  
"There, Now all we need is the spell to bind it, and our pen names" Katie piped up quietly  
  
Phoenix pulled out her wand and Quill, wrote her name inside the cover of the book, and passed it to the next girl. This happened five more times as it made it's way back to Phoenix, who took the book and set it in front of herself.  
  
"Malderbign" Phoenix stated clearly but quietly as the words on all the pages disappeared without a trace  
  
"There, now our work is done, this book will not reveal its insides to anyone not trust-worthy of rule-breaking" Alicia said with hushed glee as Phoenix snuck off between the shelves and placed the book in an empty slot.  
  
"All done, now bedtime!" Phoenix said as she walked back, brushing her deep purple robes and pulling an invisibility cloak over herself and some of the others. Muffled footsteps announced that the six young Marauder's were making there way back to their beds, Where excited whispering was heard until early hours of the morning, when the sun just peeked over the giant lake.  
  
Professor Potter opened one of her eyes as a smile slipped across her face. She sat up and stretched, looking at the clock.  
  
"Nine in the morning." She said, trying to stifle a yawn, but was unsuccesfull. She peered back at the clock rubbing her eyes "Nine in the Morning!" She yelled in surprise, waking her husband up with a start.  
  
"What's wrong Phoenix?" Harry asked Sleepily  
  
"Err.Nothing.Just, Woke up later then hoped" She answered thoughtfully, hopping out of bed and dressing in bright blue robes.  
  
"I'm going to Diagon Alley today, to pick up some items, need anything?" She asked as she started putting her hair up into a loose ponytail and turning to a husband that already fell back into a deep sleep. She smiles and walks out of the room slowly, thinking about the times when her and her friends thought they would be able to complete the tradition and decided to be Marauders. She walked to the kitchen and had a quick breakfast before apparating on the spot. 


	2. Ordinary Day

The Marauder's Guide to Rule Breaking  
  
Disclaimer : Again, I do not own anything but My Character, Phoenix and the Plot-Line!  
  
Chapter 2: Ordinary Day  
  
Phoenix slowly made her way through the busy streets of Diagon Alley, Her red hair shining in the bright sunlight. Her bright blue eyes peer through the shop windows, looking at the strange and familiar items in them. A light breeze brushed past her when she stopped to look at the latest broom model, then walked a little further until she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh sorry there" She said with a smile as she looked up  
  
At the same time a dark haired Slytherin looked down at whom she ran into. Her dark gray eyes twinkled in the light, and the slight hook in her nose gave it all away.  
  
"Alexandra!" the redheaded professor exclaimed, looking at her friend as though she were a long lost sister. Alexandra Snape looked at Phoenix's slender profile before they both grinned mischievously at each other.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Alex, Not sending you any owls or keeping in touch, It's just, I'm so busy and such" Phoe added waving a hand about  
  
Alex just smiled, and her smile broadened when she saw the ring on Her best friend's hand.  
  
"Ok, Who is it" She asked playfully, Nodding at the ring.  
  
Phoenix, Blushing a deep red, answered shyly " Harry, Alex, Harry Potter"  
  
At this comment, Alexandra Snape started laughing, Catching Phoenix off guard she asked " What? What's so funny?"  
  
Alex replied, though out of breathe "Quidditch Field, Secret Rendezvous" and at that, Phoenix dazed out for a second, a slight grin on her lips  
  
Flashback  
  
"Good" Phoenix added and pulled from the group, "See you guys tonight!" She ran off toward the Quidditch Field.  
  
Alex looks after her retreating back, and thinks a second 'Wonder what she's up to?' so Alex waves to the rest of the girls and follows spy-like after her to the Field.. There, Alexandra finds Famous Harry Potter and her Best friend Phoenix talking quietly, and, Alex notices with a grin, their holding hands. Alex starts giggling, but covers her mouth, not wanting the two to know she's there, so she waits. Then after a few minutes, Harry Kisses her and walks off as Alexandra giggles a little louder. 'Oooo he kissed her!' she thought mischievously and walks out to her, stilling grinning.  
  
"What's with you Alex?" the teenaged Gryffindor asks suspiciously, her blue eyes full of curiosity  
  
"I saw you!" She replied gleefully. " He Likes you!" At these words, Phoenix blushed so much it was almost the same color as her own red hair.  
  
"No, we were just talking!" Phoenix Lied quickly, and at that, she smiled nervously and walked back up to the castle, still blushing madly.  
  
Flashback Ends  
  
Phoenix nods and tells her in a small whisper "I'm still never going to forgive you for peeking at us!"  
  
"Oooo, so you weren't "Just Talking" were you?" She said, the playfulness still in her voice "So Mrs. Potter, What have you been up to these past years?"  
  
Phoenix clears her throat and smiles "That's Professor Potter to you Alex!" she says, with the same playfulness in her voice.  
  
"Oh? Well your looking at Head of Slytherin AND Transfiguration teacher!" Alexandra replied acting superior, which was quite silly in Phoenix's eyes  
  
"Well I'm Defense against the Darks Arts Teacher AND Deputy Headmistress!" She says, laughter dancing in her eyes "So Professor Snape, Would you like to join me in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor so we can catch up on the news?"  
  
"Of Course Professor Potter" Saying it as though she was Headmistress McGonagall. They smile at each other and start laughing as they make their way slowly up the busy street of Diagon Alley. Sorry These Chapters are short, but I have a lot to do, I'll try to make them longer! ~ Prof. Phoenix Potter 


	3. Birthday Greetings and a Mad Owl

The Marauder's Guide to Rule Breaking  
  
Disclaimer : I repeat, I do NOT own anything but my Character and the plotline!  
  
Chapter 3 : Birthday Greetings and a Mad Owl  
  
Phoenix apparated back into her kitchen and sets her shopping onto the chair next to her. She walks over to the second chair and sits down, putting her head into her arms on the table. A soft hooting made her lift her head slightly to see a brown tawny and a large gray owl carrying letters & packages.  
  
"Pig?" Phoenix asked puzzled "Why are you here?"  
  
Then it hit her, she jumps up and runs into her room and pounces onto the bed.  
  
"Harry!! Guess what today is!!" She asked him excitedly. He opens one eye, then the other to see his redheaded wife smile sweetly at him.  
  
"What is it now?" He asks, yawning a bit  
  
"Guess what? It's your Birthday!! Time for Singing!!!" She says punching the pillow next to her.  
  
He groans and says, still trying to stop the yawning "No, Not now, I need my sleep" at this he turns over.  
  
"You asked for it!" Phoenix said childishly, and then starts singing.  
  
"Ok, I'm up!" he says sitting up in bed to stop his wife from singing anymore. She smiles and runs back out, Bringing Hermione and Ron's gifts in, a very excited Pig following her. Then, after throwing the gifts and letters at Harry, she goes to the closet and takes out two boxes and sets them on the bed, then lies down next to Harry and Smiles. He starts by opening Ron's, Which was a larger Sneakoscope (A Joke), and large book about famous Aurors. Hermione gave him another book, this time on Potions (Head of Gryffindor, And Potions Master). He opened the first box Phoe had given him, Which turned out to be a wizarding watch. The second one a set of dress robes in a deep midnight blue color.  
  
"You know, If we have a ball at Hogwarts this year!" She said, giggling. He smiles and gets up yawning, then kisses her. She smiles, Kisses back, then stands up, walks out, and closes the door. She walks about Ten feet away still cross about Pig Flying about the house like a mad man. Then she turns and walks into the living room, When she's shortly joined by her husband.   
  
"Harry, Company's coming tomorrow, Clean the house as your Birthday treat!" She says, then walks away to make the bed and cleans the other rooms. After a few hours, She walks back into the living room and sits on the couch, Totally exhausted (and Because Pig the mad owl kept getting in the way). So once Harry finished, the two ate dinner, and went to bed, not aware the mad man Owl was still on the loose. 


	4. Arrival at Hogwarts

The Marauder's Guide to Rule Breaking  
  
Disclaimer : Once again, character Phoenix and Plotline are the ONLY things I own! Nothing Else!  
  
Chapter 4: Arrival at Hogwarts  
  
Time passed quickly for the Marauders, after a month, The Professors packed their bags and headed to Hogwarts, Their old, but still loveable school in which they were taught when they were children. Once all the Professors arrived two hours before all students were to come, the staff went about getting ready for the new, and old, Students. Once everything was complete, all decorations hung, food prepared, and the floors sparkling clean, The staff resumed to their Positions. Professor Potter, being Deputy Headmistress, was to greet the first years and lead them to the Great Hall. She started down the empty corridors to the Dungeons where she would Meet Hagrid and the first years. She could already hear many of the older students, Whom were arriving By Horseless carriages, in the Entrance Hall above. She steps out of the large oak doors and waits on the dock, seeing small pinpricks of light in the distance knowing at once they were the small boats that sailed across the lake. In a bit, the boats arrived at the chilly dock and all the new students clambered out. Phoenix smiled and introduced herself, then lead the nervous first years into the traditional side room before taking them into the Great Hall itself.  
  
"Hey Dennis!" a whispering first year said.  
  
"Hay is for horses Clark!" Dennis joked back.  
  
"I have an idea Dennis………" Clark said mischievously. Grinning to Dennis, Clark Almar pulled out a bag of dung bombs and pointed at the rest of the first years. They both grinned at each other then, one by one, took them out and Threw them at the first years, all whom ran and screamed in different directions. All the sudden a loud feminine voice sounded over all the screams.  
  
"DENNIS!!!!!!!" Phoenix yelled over the crowd, making her way to Where Dennis and Clark stood, still holding dung bombs in their hands.  
  
"Dennis Keystone, Come to my Office, NOW!" She said, her voice now fierce and loud, compared to her Soft, gentle voice. "You too" She added, Looking to Dennis' friend Clark.  
  
"Now, As I talk to your 'friends' I shall hand you over to my Sister, professor Weasley, To take you to the Great Hall." Professor Potter announced, Gesturing over to the brown headed, brown eyed girl also known as Griffin, Marauder, 2nd Generation when she was a Teenager. At this, Professor Potter led the two boys (AKA Fred and George Weasley of their Generation) into her office where she gave them a lecture and detention, and returned them to the Sorting, Which ended shortly after with "Molly Zen", Gryffindor and Her Twin Brother "Daniel Zen" Who was put into Gryffindor Also. 


	5. Potions with Sour Skittles

The Marauder's Guide to Rule Breaking  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, Now, Repeat after me: I do not own anything but the Character Phoenix and the Plotline. Good! A+, You've past my Class! o.o;;;  
  
Chapter 5: Potions with Sour Skittles  
  
Later that night, Professor Phoenix Potter was eating the last little tidbit of her meal, Chocolate Pudding (A/N: Mmmm Chocolate Pudding.*Licks her Lips*). She was keeping a close eye on Dennis Keystone and Clark Almar, Fred and George Weasley of their Generation, Whom had thrown Dungbombs while waiting to be sorted, and actually missed their turn, so they had to be done after a short explanation of why they weren't there to begin with. She had taken her eyes off the two for a second to finally see who was teaching at the school this year. Most of the old Professors had retired, and were taken over by most the Students that attended there just a few years ago. Her eyes, instead of Dennis and Clark, Landed on young Gryffindor Brown head, blonde, and black haired girls, who were deep in discussion.  
  
"No way" the Professor said, taking her eyes off the girls to prod her husband in the back on the neck.  
  
"What are those three teaching?" She said casually, pointing to the Professors  
  
"Umm.well.those three are Care of Magical Creatures, Muggle Studies, and Ancient Runes teachers." He stated almost at once, and turned back to Hermione Granger, who turned out to be teaching Arithmancy. She thought for a second, and then a grinned replaced the slight frown. She pulled on her Sister's sleeve and pulled the Astronomy professor to her feet, then walked slowly to the oddly familiar Professors. On the way there, she took a handful of Alex's robes and dragged her over with herself, and stopped in front of the chattering girls.  
  
"Hello fellow Marauders, carrying on our last meeting then, are we?" She said, addressing the Question to Professor Katie Wood, Professor Angelina Weasley, and Professor Alicia Jordan.  
  
"Married are we?" She added, noticing the three golden rings placed on the Marauder's hands. And all at once, Phyrefly, Zar, Griffin, Horntail, Orb, and Icicle jumped around hugging each other and talking rapidly like 16- year-old schoolgirls.  
  
For the rest of the night, the old time friends and newly renewed Marauders went to bed, still so excited that all six of them would be Teaching.  
  
The next morning came and went. Schedules past out, Classes attended, Lunch eaten, and at last, Potions, the only class left to be taught at for the day.  
  
"Dennis." Said a too familiar voice in the back of the class that day. Clark Almar had some sour skittles with him, a Type of Muggle fruit candy that is actually quite good.  
  
"What Clark?" Dennis said, Making sure the professor wasn't paying attention, then spot the skittles and made a mad grab for them, but was to late, and got the tip, ripping the bag open and dumps the entire contents into the sleeping draught they were working on. After this, the potion decided to start sizzling like mad, then exploded, leaving globs of purple potion on the entire class. Professor Harry Potter made his way down the aisle to where Dennis and Clark were, Examined the rest of the potion, which was to be a cloudy white color, then turned around as half a dozen teachers suddenly burst into the Dungeons.  
  
"What.Happened?" the other Professor Potter said faintly as she leaned against her sister, thinking she might fall.  
  
"Sour Skittles" He replied, pointing to the empty bag at the trouble makers feet. 


	6. Missing Spell Books

The Marauder's Guide to Rule Breaking  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I Repeat, I Own NOTHING but My character, Phoenix, And the Plotline… Thank you…  
  
Chapter 6: Missing Spell Books  
  
Phoenix Potter sighed as she knocked on what sadly used to be Dumbledore's Office door. She had next to her the two boys, Dennis Keystone and Clark Almar, and an empty bag of Sour Skittles in her right hand. The door opened, and a very solemn looking Headmistress McGonagall greeted the three.   
  
"Ah, Professor Potter, Please, Come in. I have a job for you. And Of course you may tell me what's on your mind" She said, Smiling as she let the Professor and two students into the Office. Surprisingly, the office hadn't changed a bit, Even Fawkes the Phoenix was sitting on it's perch near the door.   
  
"Professor McGonagall, Dennis Keystone and Clark Almar, Err, Blew p the Dungeons by adding Sour Skittles to a sleeping draught they were to make. Since this sounds like something out of my control, I leave them with you." She said, showing the Headmistress the empty candy bag. The old Headmistress nods and looks to a rather severe looking Madame Pince.  
  
"I will call you when I need you again" She said to her, and Madame Pince stood up and walked out the door.  
  
"You say you have babysat Mr. Keystone before?" Headmistress McGonagall asked slightly amused.  
  
"Yes, I have" Phoenix replied automatically.  
  
"Then I leave it up to you to punish these two. Now, Mr. Almar, Mr. Keystone, Go straight to Professor Potters office and wait for her there, I need to speak with her for a few minutes." McGonagall, at this, led the two boys to the door and summoned Madame Pince back into the room. The asked for the two Teachers to sit down in the empty chairs across the desk as she sat down herself, behind the desk.   
  
"Six Spell books have been stolen from the Library" Madame Pince said shrilly to the young Professor Potter, Who looked slightly amused at this thought.   
"Peeves?" She questioned, hoping she could finally get back at him when he found Harry and herself in the dungeons at four o' clock in the morning, then went to go tell Filch, Who caught them and gave them two days worth of Detention.  
  
"No, We have already questioned him, and he swears he didn't take them" Professor McGonagall replied, Looking frustrated.  
  
"Can you really trust Peeves' word?" Phoenix asked, sighing at the thought of Peeves NOT making trouble.  
  
"We have to, anyway, I don't think Peeves would want these books that have gone missing." Professor McGonagall said sharply, taking out a small slip of paper and handing it to Phoenix, who took it and read it, Reading Madame Pince's handwriting as though it were her own. (Madame Pince's handwriting is said to be hard to read).  
  
A History of Muggle Magic  
101 Mysterious Potions and Spells  
Dark and Light: A complete guide to Curses and Counter curses  
Shape Shifters: Stories of Transfiguration Gone Wrong   
Unknown Scripts: Spells to undo any magical lock  
  
The astonished Professor looked up to her fellow teachers. She handed the list back, something nagging at the back of her head.  
  
"I thought there were six books missing, but only five are listed?" She asked, the nagging voice at the back of her head satisfied that she asked the question.  
  
"I know, But we don't know what the last book was. It had no title, No words, nothing. It was just an Empty book, no use, yet whenever I went to look for it, so I could destroy it in case it concealed dark magic, it disappeared from the spot it was in." Madame Pince said, slightly annoyed at the fact books are starting to disappear everywhere she goes.  
  
"That's where you come in Phoenix, We need you to locate these books, so we can punish the children whom are stealing." The wizened old Headmistress said, petting Fawkes the Phoenix, who had just sat on her knee halfway in the middle of their conversation.  
  
"I get right to it" Phoenix assured the two worried Professors, then stood up and walked out, still having to deal with the two boys whom caused the Sour Skittle incident to occur. 


	7. Haunting Memories

The Marauder's Guide to Rule Breaking  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing! Of course I do own Phoenix and plotline though…  
  
Chapter 7: Haunting Memories  
  
Professor Potter walked down the deserted corridors, thinking over the recent events, trying to piece things together.   
  
"None of the books seem to connect" Phoe muttered to herself "The only two that make sense is the blank one and the unlocking one, whatever it was called" She added, turning around a corner. She tilted her head to the side to see the old statue leading to Hogsmeade, and Phoenix smiled to herself. Then she stopped and took a deep breathe, thinking a bit harder.  
  
"Hogsmeade! The Map! The Marauders! The Marauder's Guide to Rule Breaking!!" Phoenix almost shouted, but catching herself in time. Then she tried to remember who had the book last. Graduation…Graduation…Somewhere on that day...but who was it that had it…  
  
Then she thought back to Graduation…  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Angela, We're almost due!" Phoenix said, smiling at her sister, the two resumed their positions in the Hogwart's Choir, a class only 7th years were allowed to take. The six marauders were in the Choir, Along with Hermione, Ron, And the Famous Harry Potter. They weren't going to sing much, Just one song, but it was still worth it, for it was the young Gryffindor's favorite song. She smiled as she stood their, waiting to sing, she didn't care if the Slytherins were making fun of them, because She was going to have one of the best days in a long time. Then slowly, the light piano music filled the Great Hall from the house tables to the sparkling twilight ceiling.  
  
The song is ending,  
The curtains coming down,  
Applause will echo through the room,  
The crowd will smile and go away,  
But later on a melody,  
Imprisoned in the mind,  
Will rise again abidingly,  
Leaving unconscious thoughts behind…  
  
Phoe looked around, she surprise dot see even the Slytherins were listening with rapt attention. She looked at her sister and smiled, the to Harry…Their duet would be coming soon…  
  
You hardly know your singing,  
You can't recall the words,  
It's just a haunting melody,  
You wonder where you heard…  
  
She looked at him, nodded slightly, and stepped forward with him, its their time now…Their time to show people what they know, what their made of…then Phoenix Started, her quiet voice sounding beautifully off the walls…  
  
It's like a circle that on and on,  
Never ending,  
  
Now his solo…his part…his voice…  
  
It's not the end you know,  
But only the beginning…  
  
Now her sister would join, the Marauders, the chorus…  
  
And so we leave you,  
And though we may be gone,  
The gentle haunting melody,  
Will linger in your memory…  
  
Right after the last note was hit perfectly, Harry Potter pulled his girlfriend out of the group,  
  
'This isn't part of the song' Phoenix thought, quite astonished 'We didn't plan anything like this…'  
  
He kneels down…'Oh...not now...not now Harry...Not here...Not here Harry' Phoe thinks, still to amazed to do anything, though actually very happy to have a boyfriend with such guts…  
  
"Phoenix Adrian Hershey..."he started, her eyes glittering slightly, though she does not realize it. She remembers every detail…the candles…the fading note of the Piano…and…  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Seamus, where did you put it last!" She suddenly said, looking up " You had it right there! At the Graduation! Oh Seamus! Where is it, Tell me!" She suddenly started walking quite fast, talking to herself under her breath. "Seamus, Seamus, Seamus" She kept saying, finally looking up to find herself at the door of her office. " Oh!" she breathed, then opened the door and walked in. 


	8. The Trail Ends Here

The Marauder's Guide to Rule Breaking  
  
Disclaimer: I own…Drum Roll Please………NOTHING! Amazing…Of course I do own Phoenix and the Plotline…  
  
Chapter 8: The Trail Ends Here  
  
"Mr. Keystone, Mr. Almar" Phoenix said as she closed the door behind her " I believe you are in deep trouble now, Making trouble ever since you stepped inside this castle. I'm surprised they haven't expelled you!" She sat down at her desk.  
  
"We didn't mean to do it! This time was an accident, I swear!" Dennis Keystone blurted out almost at once. "I was following directions and everything! But all I was doing was having a little snack, We didn't mean to blow up the dungeons" Clark started laughing behind his hand, which was followed by a small 'Thud' And 'Ow', Which could only mean that Dennis kicked Clark in the shins, to keep him from laughing. The two looked at their Defense against the Dark Arts Professor, with pleading eyes.   
  
"You are to come to my office tonight at 7 o' Clock sharp for your detentions" She said, pretending to ignore them for the second "Even if it was an accident, you shouldn't have had food in the Potions room! You know it could have made something go horribly wrong if it went into the potion!"  
  
The two boys left the room, not wanting to argue with their teacher, or they might get in more trouble. The Professor sat down, thinking things over again. None of it seemed to make any or no sense at all! Deep in thought and totally out of energy, the young Professor fell into a fast sleep.  
  
"Uh, professor?" A familiar voice whispered into her ear. "Professor? Are you awake? We here, for detention, Like you said" Phoenix Opened her eyes slowly to see the two Trouble-making Gryffindors standing near her desk.  
  
"Oh…Right, Detentions." She said slowly, thinking of a good way to punish the children. "Go down to the Dungeons and help clean the potions classroom," she said quietly, standing up and ushering the kids out. She made sure they were safely down in the dungeons before going into the library.  
  
"Hmmm, It was somewhere around here" Phoe said, holding up a small lantern to see if there was any sort of clue. Then she looked at the book next to the empty slot, then the next, and next, until…  
  
"Ah hah! All six of the books came out of this section! The darks arts…"she said, her eyes dancing with excitement. "Now, here are the copies of the other five books" She took down the books from the student dark arts section, She slowly made her way to an empty table void from any students' eyes. She flipped through the pages, over and over again, looking for anything similar in connection. She stood up and walked back into the section, taking other books down. She went back to her table only to find five smiling faces.  
  
"Ah! Marauders! Coming to help are you?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes we are, Professor McGonagall said we could help" Katie said Slyly  
  
"Only after we begged her for an hour" Alex said, stifling a laugh. So the six Professors set to work, looking page after page, writing down anything that could connect the five student dark arts textbooks.   
  
"It says here that Uric the Oddball accidentally changed himself into a cow, and that's why he wears that jellyfish for a hat" Angelina said groggily, resting her head on the book.  
  
"Why would he wear a JELLYFISH hat if he turned himself into a COW, It doesn't make sense at all!" Alicia said, patting Angelina on the arm.  
  
"Therefore, the name, Uric the ODDBALL" Angela replied, snapping a book shut so loudly it made the other five jump.  
  
"Well Girls, it looks like the trail ends here…" Phoenix said, extinguishing the lamp and looking around the already empty library "Lets get some sleep…" 


	9. A Suprising Breakfast Meeting

The Marauder's Guide to Rule Breaking  
  
Disclaimer: Again…I…Own…Nothing…But…Plotline…and…Phoenix!!  
Thank you…  
  
Chapter 9: A Surprising Breakfast meeting  
  
The next morning Professor Phoenix woke up pretty late. She stepped out of bed and changed into her forest green robes and put her hair up with a matching ponytail holder. She walked out of her chambers and walked down the hall to breakfast, where she met Alexandra & Angela talking quietly. They both stopped at the site of their friend and ran up to her.  
  
"We think we may have a connection." Angela said excitedly  
  
"Yeah, All the books, they are going to be used at some point in your first year classes." Alex added, grinning.  
  
"Oh…Really?" Phoenix asked, yawning slightly and starting to walk down the hall again, followed by her sister and best friend.  
  
"And, Do you remember what happened at Graduation Sis?" Angela said, giggling slightly.  
  
"Yeah, I remember, It was the night I got engaged" Phoenix answered gloomily.  
  
"Why is that a bad thing? Anyway, Seamus had the book! Our Book" Alex muttered, as the three past Lavender, Seamus' Wife and Divinations Professor.  
  
"We think that the book may be one of the missing ones!" Angela said, getting more excited at every second.  
  
"I've already figured that out, but I need to find a clue about where the book went, so I can connect it to the Library at the moment the other five books were taken!" Phoenix stated, stepping into the Great Hall and walking to the top table, where the rest of the Marauders shortly met her.   
  
"Did you tell her?" Katie questioned to Angela and Alex  
  
"Yes, they've told me, and I already knew it" Pheonix answered for them, though grim about, because they couldn't find any more clues, including herself as one who couldn't find anything.  
  
"Hey Phoe" Harry said, sitting down behind her and resting his head on her shoulder. "Think I can talk to you?" He smiled mischievously and added " Alone…"  
  
So the marauder's left, continuing to try and figure out this baffling mystery.   
  
"Do you know what today is?" He asked, still grinning. She looked at him curiously.  
  
"No…Why, Am I supposed to?" She asked, still very curious. Apparently she was missing something, because after she said this he looked quite hurt. Then after a couple of confused minutes, a light bulb clicked on.  
  
"Oh, Our Anniversary! I forgot with all my work! Oh I'm so sorry!" She said sorrowfully. But he smiled instead.  
  
"I didn't expect you to remember with all this work, and the little project the headmistress gave you, At least you remembered!" He said, then adding, " Anyway, next weekend we are going to celebrate, It's the first Hogsmeade visit" Then he stood up, kissed his wife, and left. After a few minutes, where Phoenix smiled to herself, the Marauders joined her again.  
  
"What was that about" Her best friend, Alex, asked  
  
"Oh…Nothing…Just a surprising breakfast meeting" She said giggling like a little schoolgirl, and blushing, just slightly. "Anyway, Go to Hogsmeade this weekend, Fred & George may be able to help us"  
  
"Fred!? No Way!" Angelina said, " Not my Husband, He's never serious!"  
  
"Nor is George, They are never Serious" Angela said, Referring to the other twin as her husband.  
  
"Whatever, I'll see you girls later, I have shopping to do!" Phoenix said, getting up, and not even touching her food, she left the Great Hall. 


	10. Life's Little Twists and Turns

The Marauder's Guide to Rule Breaking  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Muhahaha! Nothing! Cept Phoe and plotline!  
  
Chapter 10: Life's Little Twists and Turns  
  
Professor Phoenix Potter walked down to the Entrance Hall where most students where gathered. Argus Filch, The Caretaker, and his Cat where they were taking the traditional roll call of who was allowed and who wasn't. She stepped up to Filch and grinned like all the other students.  
  
"I don't have to be checked off that list anymore, Do I Argus?" She said, chuckling slightly. He just growled.  
  
She walked out the doors and walked down to Hogsmeade for the weekend trip. She stood by the gates waiting for her husband and the rest of the group, whom came shortly after. The group walked down the already crowded streets of Hogsmeade to the old Joke shop, Which was now owned by none other then the Weasley Twins. When the Marauder's and Harry walked into their shop, the twins' faces Grinned Identical Mischievous smiles. The twins' wives kissed them and then, about six or seven different voices all started to talk at once about the Story of Missing books. Everyone seemed to be finishing each other sentences.  
  
"Six books have gone missing!" Alicia said Shrilly to the twins.  
  
"One of them didn't have anything written in it either, it was blank!" Harry Started, and was finished by his wife, who listed off the books. This jumble of confused words lasted for only about 8 minutes, and was stopped when Fred held up a Hand.  
  
"Let me get this straight. Six books have gone missing from the Student's dark arts section, their all first year books, and one has nothing written in it at all?" George asked questioningly.  
  
"Yes, Exactly what happened" Alex stated, Pushing some hair out of her eyes. "And no one has any clue where they went!"  
  
"Well we had a couple kids come in asking about a blank book. I think that might be the book your looking for…" Fred announced. The girls all the sudden burst out, thanking the twins over and over again and running out. Phoe dragging her Husband along, who had become quite interested in the Ton Tongue Toffee.  
  
"I was just thinking about getting My Cousin a little something as congratulations for his new baby!" Harry said jokingly.   
  
Then something hit Phoenix; they forgot to ask the twins what the kids looked like. So Phoenix sent the girls back in to ask, While Harry took his Wife to have a celebration for their Anniversary.   
  
When everyone got back to the castle, the girls went to Professor Potter's office and just burst in.  
  
"Phoenix! It's Dennis Keystone and Clark Almar who have the Blank Book!" Angela said at once to her sister.  
  
"And guess who Clark Almar is?" Katie said, hinting that there was something more.  
  
"Santa Claus?" Phoenix Joked, having no idea who he could be.  
  
"Clark Almar is Seamus' Nephew!" Alexandra Said, Excited about having a new lead.  
  
"And Seamus was last with the Book! At Graduation, Remember?" Angelina Added.  
  
"Umm, No, I don't think I remember Graduation…" Phoenix said Sarcastically.   
  
"Anyway, We have a new lead, we should be Celebrating!" Alicia put in, throwing a Butter beer to Phoenix, Who caught it and just stuck into her desk drawer.  
  
"No girls, I think I'll skip, I have other stuff to do." She said, jerking her head to a corner, where Harry was sitting, apparently undetected by the other Marauders.  
  
"Sorry" They all sort of mumbled, then exited, talking again about their new lead. 


	11. A Newborn Surprise

The Marauder's Guide to Rule Breaking  
  
Disclaimer: You know what? This one time I was taking this quiz, and the question was: Which would you prefer, 1hr of Traffic or to run a marathon, My answer...: Ummmm, Traffic, If I get loads of Chocolate, a Laptop, and Daniel Radcliffe. Anyway, Everything is NOT mine, Except for the Story Line and Phoenix!  
  
Chapter 11: A Newborn Surprise  
  
  
A month had past and nothing...Strange...had happened. The marauders had no leads, so they gave up on the whole thing. One full month and no leads, Even McGonagall had to agree to stop. Dennis Keystone & Clark Almar were still up to no good, and nothing changed with Phoenix 'cept for the fact that she's-  
  
"WHAT!?" Angela yelled, looking a bit green but happy at the same time.  
"You heard me right" Phoenix teased, looking around at the room full of shocked faces.  
  
"It can't be..." Katie said, slightly giggling at the look of horror on her husband's face.  
"It's true...I can tell" Alexandra murmurs, gazing intently at Phoenix.   
  
"How can you tell?" Angela said, following Alex's gaze. "She always smiles, has playful eyes...Ummmm, I get your point..." She adds.  
  
"Well, Tell us more!" Angelina said "tell us MORE!" she added excitedly  
  
"Tell who what? And why aren't you working?" came the strict voice of McGonagall from the door.  
  
"Oh, Headmistress!" Ginny piped up, jumping slightly at the Headmistress' surprising entrance. "Nothing really" Neville said, calming down his wife "Just talking...Just Talking.."  
  
"About what?" she asked, her mouth going the thin of thinnest.  
  
"Well, Phoenix is having a baby..." said Harry, Smiling at McGonagall from behind her...Apparently just have arrived at the office.   
"Well..." she said faintly. "Sorry for bothering you...Congratulations." she said, her line of a mouth curving into a rare smile.  
  
"Harry..." Phoenix said, annoyed...VERY annoyed. "I THOUGHT we were going to tell her LATER?" She glared at her husband, then grinned. Him, getting the idea, ran...very far...very fast. She laughed and stood there.  
  
"Sometimes he's an idiot, but that's what makes him so loveable" phoenix said, leaning on her desk as she continued to laugh. 


	12. Snakes and Flashbacks

The Marauder's Guide to Rule-Breaking  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Own ANYTHING 'Cept Phoe and the Plotline (I wish I owned that new 8-Mile CD…)  
  
Chapter 12: Snakes and Flashbacks  
  
"Hello Professor…. We're here.."  
  
The Gryffindor Professor was walking down the hall, the long, empty corridor she had seen in her first year. She could almost hear the excited whispering as the Dream Team went down the 3rd floor corridor to catch Snape, The supposed thief of the Rare Sorcerer's Stone.  
  
And then, from nowhere, came the voice…. The high-pitched, snake-like voice. She stopped to look around only to find she was alone…. Quite alone. She laughed and shrugged it off, walking again down the hallway as another flashback came.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Professor, I have a note from the headmaster."  
  
Phoenix and many other students looked up to see….  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Phoe caught her boyfriend's eye, shrugged, and looked down. She was trying to turn a Blowfish into a balloon.  
  
"Tap four and…." Phoe looked to her side about to ask Hermione what the spell was again, when she saw the color drain our of her Teacher's face.  
  
She stared as her shocked Professor stood up.  
  
"Will Miss Phoenix and Angela Hershey please go with Professor Snape"  
  
She looked to her sister; whose jaw dropped so far it was threatening to touch the floor. The two stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"The Headmaster wishes to see you two…." Slithered the words in the form of Snape's slimy voice. The two nodded, and followed the potion's master out the door.  
  
They reached the office in a matter of minutes, and saw Professor Dumbledore looking mournfully out the window, looking over the lake.  
  
"Severus, Private business, please leave" Came the wispy words from Dumbledore. Snape glared, but backed slowly out the door.  
  
"We have to make this short. You know about Colin…. Of course you do, everyone does. And Mrs. Norris, Hermione, the snake at the dueling club, and yes, we are all happy its over. Thanks to Harry and Ron. (This made his proud girlfriend shine). But there's something you need to know. Many people who's kids go to this school, who know your parents very well, we're concerned that people may have expected you…." He slowed down, turned, and looked at them.  
  
"Why would people think that?" Phoe asked, confused beyond belief.  
  
"Your Parseltongue…." He said sadly.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Professor Potter snapped out of her daze as she tripped over something. She looked down and let out a scream.  
  
Lying in the middle of the floor was a frozen, petrified…. Clark Almar. 


	13. Open Again?

The Marauder's Guide to Rule-Breaking  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING…'Cept Phoe and the Plotline…. Blah Blah Blah (How many times have you heard that now?)  
  
Chapter 13: Open Again?  
  
  
"No, No It can't be…. The Chamber of Secrets was closed, Final and that's that…." Said the young Auror, Looking over Clark Almar. This was Fiona Loverwood. The famous Auror who caught Peter Pettigrew, Or More famously known as Wormtail. Her long, light brown curls framed her face, her dark brown eyes still starring at the motionless Clark.  
  
"Well, Maybe someone bred a New Basilisk, and Re-Opened the Chamber…." Parvati Said, trying to Comfort Seamus, Who just starred at his Little Nephew.   
  
Everyone turned to Parvati….  
  
What? It's only an Idea!" She said, Smiling Some. Phoenix rolled her eyes and looked to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I'm going down there, to the chamber…." She said grimly "I want to make sure Parvati is not right"  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded, and turned to walk out.  
  
"Oh, and Fiona, Harry, Ron and Hermione, Go with her." And at that, She left.  
  
"Great, this is going to remind me of that time I turned into a cat so much…." She said, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Yeah, You should've seen your tail!" Ron declared, as Hermione smacked him over the head.  
  
"Ow, What was that for?" He mumbled, rubbing the spot furiously.   
  
"You know what it was For Ronald!" She remarked, glaring at her Husband.  
  
"Oh will you both just shut it!" Alex Yelled, "Besides, you should be going to the Chamber! We need answers!"  
  
Not knowing that Alex really wanted to see the Chamber, The group left, Hermione and Ron bickering at the back. Fiona, By The Way, was one of the Best beaters, and played on the Hufflepuff House Team…. Well, since that was her House. She led the group through the packs of students to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, Who still hasn't left  
  
"What do you want?" She grumbled at the visitors.  
  
"We are here to visit the Chamber of Secrets again" Phoenix retorted back. Disapproving the way Myrtle was eyeing her husband. She turned to the Snake on the handle of the water fountain, and spoke in Parseltongue. It opened up, revealing the large opening in which they had to go.  
  
"This is going to Ruin my new Robes!" Hermione gasped, surprising everyone except Ron, who already knew his wife was turning fashion Police.  
  
"Live with it!" Ron muttered, but no one heard. Phoenix almost jumped in when she turned to Myrtle, who was just about to say something.  
  
"He's Taken" She growled, and jumped into the hole. Everyone else followed suit, but very confused about Phoenix's Remark. (AN: Let's just say Myrtle wanted to share her toilet with a certain someone….)  
  
The Group of five landed on the same wet floor, Hermione looking down at her slimy robes in disgust.  
  
"Well, Let's Go" Harry said, leading the way. The other four followed. Through the rock hole, and to the same door that lead to the Chamber itself.   
  
"Who wants to go first?" Fiona said, looking around the crowd, "Never mind, I'll go first"  
  
She pulled open the door and walked in, poked her head back in and said "It's safe, come in now"  
  
Everyone went in and looked around. Images flooded through Harry's mind as they took in the site. The rotting corpse of the Basilisk, the ink and blood stains on the floor. Everything as vivid as the night it happened.  
  
"This place hasn't been disturbed since who knows how long!" Ron Announced.  
  
"Your right" Phoenix agreed. The group turned to leave, to report the news.  
  
"Uumm, Guys?" The Young Auror Said, "How are we supposed to get back up?" 


	14. Trapped

The Marauder's Guide Rule-Breaking  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Phoenix and Plotline, Not Even Fiona, Another one of my Friend's creation…. Though she'z cool.  
  
Chapter 14: Trapped  
  
"Uhhh, heh, How DO we get out?" Harry questioned. The rest looked around.  
  
"Anyone have a broom up their sleeve?" Ron joked. Hermione glared.  
  
"This is no time to joke, Ronald" Hermione answered. Apparently still mad at him. Phoenix looked at everyone. Was she the only one that knew the group was acting like kids? She sighed and pulled Fiona aside.  
  
"Know any magic that can get us out of here? Anything?" She asked, worried. Fiona shook her head. Phoenix frowned and looked at Ron and Hermione, Who were fighting. Harry getting stuck in the middle, like usual.   
  
"Ok, That's it." Fiona growled. She walked over to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Will you both just BE QUIET! We are stuck in the middle of the Chamber of Secrets And Your Bickering about telling Jokes!" She yelled, the two becoming quite still and quiet. She glared at the two.  
  
"I have NEVER seen two people fight so much!" Fiona continued. Ron and Hermione looked to the ground. Fiona looked quite pleased, so she walked back to Phoenix, as Hermione and Ron looked at each other and apologized.   
  
"We need to find a way out. Anyone have an Owl?" Ron said. He looked around.  
  
"I wish I had an Owl, unfortunately we have nothing but wands. And there's no spell that can make us fly." Phoenix answered. Fiona sadly agreed.  
  
"So you two are telling us we have to stay here for the rest of the night?" Hermione asked, checking her watch only to see it was 10:00 at night.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Harry said, looking at Phoe, hoping she would all the sudden come up with some brilliant idea to get them out of there.  
  
"Everyone is in bed, No one will find out we are gone till tomorrow morning, so we have to stay here." Hermione said, sitting down and resting against the wall. She looked up.  
  
"At least we have water!" She continued Brightly. The rest looked at the dark, murky water.  
  
"Uhhh, Yeah, Water" Ron said, Still starring at the water. He looked up after a while and frowned. After a few minutes, Phoenix decided to break the Awkward Silence.  
  
"Food, Anyone have food?" She looked around in her pocket and pulled a Bag of Bertie Botts and a few Chocolate Frogs out. Everyone doing the same. They all piled their food together.  
  
"Let's see…. We have Seven Chocolate Frogs, One bag of Bertie Botts, Fourteen Cauldron Cakes, Six Licorice Wands, Two Bottles of Pumpkin Juice, Eight Ton-Tongue Toffees, Three Boxes of Pepper Imps, and Eleven Sugar Quills. Is this all you people do All Day? Collect Candy?" Fiona said, looking at the pile of Candy.  
  
"At Least its food…." Harry said, "It's better then none" The other four Agreed.  
  
"Ok, We have to Keep Some, For the Morning. So One Bottle of Pumpkin Juice for the Five of us, and Just pick a few items you want…. Just enough so there is food for tomorrow morning" Hermione said, As Everyone took some food. They ate it, passed around the Juice, and then put the rest of the food away.  
  
"Let's get some sleep now. Good Night Everyone" Fiona said sleepily. Everyone said good night, and found the best place to sleep.  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
Everyone woke up to the sound of Hermione screaming.  
  
"What's wrong 'Mione?" Pheonix asked soothingly. Hermione didn't say anything. She stood there, staring at where Ron and Her slept. Only Ron wasn't there, he was nowhere.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Fiona asked, her eyes widening. Everyone looked around.   
  
"Ok, Let's Split up and Look for him." Fiona said, "We each take a section. Phoenix, You go down that tunnel to the right, Hermione, to the Left, Harry, You go back and search in the Entrance, and I'll look around here."  
  
*Defense Against the Dark Arts Class*  
  
Students are sitting at their desks, looking around, Waiting. (AN: Crickets can be heard)  
  
"Ummm, Where's the Professor?"  
  
*Back in the Chamber*  
  
"Ron, Where are you?" Phoenix Murmured, Looking nervously around her. A rock was thrown around somewhere and Phoenix turned around quickly.  
  
"Ron? Is That You?" Phoenix asked, worried. Then from nowhere, Ron jumped in front of her and She screamed, pulling out her wand, and changing him into a broom before she realized who he was.  
  
"Oppss, Well, At least we have a way out of here." Phoenix shrugged, and turns around to face the group running towards her.  
  
"Phoenix! Is everything ok?" Harry asked, worriedly. They all starred at the broom.   
"Hey, Where did you find that?" Fiona asked, awed.  
  
"I didn't find it, it found me!" Pheonix said, laughing. They looked at her weird. So she told them the story. Her hearing the rock, and turning around to face Ron, Whom she turned into the broom they saw there.  
  
"My Husband…. Is a Broom?" Hermione asked faintly, while Fiona laughed so hard she leaned against the wall for support.  
  
"Yes, He is a…. Broom." Phoenix answered. She looked at the handle, "A Firebolt to be exact."  
  
Everyone laughed, but all stopped and turned around.  
  
"I guess we should leave now that we've found Ron, and a way to get out." Fiona, trying to control her laughter. So they left, Hermione sniffling here and there along the way. They ended up having to ride Ron the Broomstick to the bathroom. A couple having to hang onto each other hands and fly, because not everyone could fit. Moaning Myrtle looked at the strange party, and counted.  
  
"Didn't you have another boy with you. One with red hair?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, and we have him right Here" Fiona answered, not daring to show her the broom in which he was. They left the bathroom, leaving a very confused Myrtle behind.  
  
"Should we go see McGonagall?" Pheonix asked grimly. Everyone nodded, and they started off towards the office. 


	15. Interesting Meeting

The Marauder's Guide To Rule-Breaking  
  
Disclaimer: I own Nothing.Nothing..Nothing.. And..Nothing! 'Cept Phoe and the Plotline.  
  
Chapter 15: Interesting Meeting  
  
  
  
"Knock Already!" Hermione said irritably, "Or I will"  
  
"Be my Guest" Phoenix replied, Yawning. Hermione raised her hand to knock when the door opened.  
  
"Oh, Hi Hagrid!" Phoenix said, surprised. He smiled, waved merrily, and wished them a Happy Christmas..?  
  
"Is He Ok?" Harry asked, watching Hagrid's retreating back.  
  
"He must be drunk again" Hermione said, crossed eyed. The entered the headmistress's office, only to find she wasn't there.  
  
"Guess we have to wait.." Fiona stated, after a couple minutes of silence. So the group sat down, Hermione Carefully placing the Firebolt that was her husband, on the chair next to her.  
  
"What if we can't change him back?" Hermione shot to Phoenix after an awkward pause. Phoenix Just shrugged, Hermione just glared, and Harry looked to Fiona, who blinked.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Phoenix, Hermione, Fiona, and Mr. Harry. I see your back.. But where's Mr. Weasley?" The old Headmistress asked, while entering the room silently. They just looked at each other.  
  
"Uhhh.. Phoenix turned Ron into a broom while down.err.down in the Chamber" Hermione answered, looking shocked at the amused face on The Wizened Headmistress. She smiled at them, "And? Did you find anything?" They shook their heads. She nodded and frowned. She looked to the door, almost expecting something to happen. And it did, a small knock, the tiniest of knocks, came from the tall wooden doors. The headmistress smiled and walked to the door, Opening it to reveal Lavender.  
  
"Ah! Professor Finnegan.. Glad you're here. You wished to speak with me?" She asked, smiling at the Young Professor.Though she looked slightly worried. She came in and looked around.  
  
"I-I-I.wished to speak to you, about-you know-about my job." Lavender said softly, staring at the ground.  
  
"No worry Lavender!" She smiled at her old student, "We already have your replacement." Phoenix looked up "Your leaving Lavender? Why, Oh No! Don't leave; you were the best Divinations teacher! Why?" She only stopped with a stern look from McGonagall. "I was asked to be Headmistress at Beauxbatons.." Lavender said, smiling. Her cheeks flushed with excitement, "and Seamus said I should go." Phoenix only smiled and relaxed. 'Good' She thought 'She wasn't fired'.  
  
"Who's going to be taking the opening? We need someone, and we need them now!" Phoenix found herself saying. She blushed slightly at her bad manners. Lavender just laughed.  
  
"An old friend of mine. She loves Divination, so I told Professor McGonagall about her when I told her I was leaving for Beauxbatons." She said, smiling sweetly at her, then bowed and retreated out the door with a Good-Bye.  
  
"What happened to Madame Maxime?" Harry asked. The former Transfiguration teacher shook her head.  
  
"She's marrying Hagrid, and they are going to start a family. That's why Hagrid was at my office just a few minutes ago. He came bursting into my office, drunk and excited, and that's how I found out why Madame Maxime was leaving." She laughed, and looked merrily at them.  
  
"So, You didn't find anything?" The headmistress asked again. They shook their heads.  
  
"Only a rotting skeleton, blood, and ink stains.. And lots of dirt, dust and water." Fiona said. She frowned, remembering that she hadn't had much food when her stomach grumbled at her. Minerva sighed and looked at the door again.  
  
"Would you like to meet the new Professor?" she inquired.  
  
"I woul-I mean.. WE would love to!" Phoenix blurted, correcting herself when she received three glares from her friends and husband. The Headmistress smiled, and nodded to the broom.  
  
"First, change him back." She said. Phoe's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Do we have to?" She asked, receiving a death-like glare from Hermione. Minerva nodded, but before she could change Ron back, a Red-Haired woman stepped into the Office. Everyone looked at her, and after an awkward pause.. "Hi, I'm Courtney."  
  
*An Hour Later*  
  
"That was an interesting meeting.." Harry said, three others agreeing. Ron looking puzzled.. Oh yeah, Ron was changed back during this meeting, that took an hour long.  
  
"Anyway, Let's go to our classes now, they are most likely waiting for us.." Hermione said, looking lovingly at Ron.  
  
"Wait! What did I miss??? You still haven't told me!" Ron asked angrily.  
  
"You tell him!" Four other voices said, pointing to each other.  
  
"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Let's just say Fiona lost.. 


	16. In Her Eyes: 10,000 Candles

The Marauder's Guide to Rule-Breaking

Disclaimer: I own nothing At all! Wish I could. Oh well. I do own Phoe and the Plotline Though…

Author's Notes: The Inspiration for this chapter came from a story I finished the night before called "Bury the Hatchet" by Silver Phoenix. The though same suddenly and I had to add the little twist. Enjoy!

**12/31/02**

**(The inspiration of Champagne (Even though I'm only 14, My Parents give it to me every new years), New Year's and Listening to No Doubt's "Don't Speak" Over and Over again helped too.)**

**Chapter 16: In Her Eyes: 10,000 Candles**

*Flashback*

"There will be 10,000 Candles, I swear!"

"Yeah Right" I knew it would never happen…He was never that romantic. Yet, We were only 6th years and he was already talking about getting married. He described the way he would propose. It sounded like heaven…though it would never happen, He always did talk big…

"Alex?" I snapped back to reality.

"Yes Draco?" I smiled sweetly.

"You were just staring into space…are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Don't Worry"

He nodded, pulling a hand through his Bleach White hair, maybe he was thinking…who knows.

"I should go to bed." I said after a quite awkward pause. I smiled again and kissed him goodnight.

My shallow footsteps sound funny without their usual company. I shook it off and reached my dormitories in no time. I slipped into bed and fell asleep.

Hmph, 10,000 candles. It was all talk…or was it?

*End Flashback*

I walked alone through the dungeons. The cold swallowed me whole, but I didn't care. I shivered and looked around. I felt someone's eyes on my neck. It felt like ice being dumped on me. Since I knew of strange things happening, all the teachers did, matter of fact, I drew out my wand. I slowly swiveled around to face Draco.

"You scared the hell out of me Draco!" I yelled, "Don't do that!" 

He just walked up to me and kissed me. 

"I have a surprise for you."

I was puzzled, here it is…I checked my watch…10:30 at night and he had a surprise for me?

10:32 to be precise…

He took hold of my hand and pulled me through the corridor of the wet, cold dungeons. This place always did give me the creeps. Only because something…Well…something happened down here. 

Up the first step, he looked back at me, his face lit up with a rare smile. It was amazing; I never got to see him this happy. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Ok, So not exactly fuzzy, but still.

"Where are we going?" I said letting out a little laugh. He just led the way.  Shook my hand out of his grip and stopped.

"Where are we going, Draco!?" I asked again. He stopped and turned around.

"I told you, I have a surprise." He grinned, all I could do was laugh and run after him. We reached the entrance hall. Some students were milling around still. Usually I would tell them all to go to their dormitories. But this was different, I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to see what Draco had. We had walked across the entrance hall, up the marble staircase, to the great hall. Several students were starring into the Hall in surprise and delight. I furrowed my brow…what was going on? Draco pushed through the small crowd and I followed.

"What the…" 

Draco pushed the door closed. I was speechless.

"10,000…As I promised."

_*"There will be 10,000 Candles, I swear!"*_

It was true. 10,000…Maybe even more…Candles were spread everywhere. It wasn't big talk. I came true. It was Heaven, and I was speechless.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it?"

"You don't"

"I don't like it!"

"Oh…"

"I Love It!"

I ran to Draco and kissed him. This showed my love for it. It was better then words, and he knew it. Then the Predictable happened…. I knew it would happen…My dream had come true…

"Uhhh…Hi?"

I turned around.

"Phoenix??" I gasped, "What are…Here…Why? When?" I couldn't manage the sentence. My face was burning as I blushed deeply. She squeaked and ran out. I took a long breath and the burning sensation went away. 

"Alex?"

I turned around, once and again. He was kneeling down. I knew it…I cried…Happy tears, but still, I cried.

"Don't ask…. You already know my answer." I said. He laughed and took my hand. Placing the ring on my finger, my tears splashed down onto my robes. I didn't care, I was too happy. A diamond ring. Two Rubies sat on either side of the Diamond. Blood Red in Color, and Perfectly clear in color. The three stones stared at me. I knelt down to Draco's level. 

"Are you ok, Alex?"

"I'm Wonderful…"

"You Sure?"

"Shut up and kiss me…"

****

Plllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssssseeeeeeeee REVIEW!!!! I would very much appreciate it! Review! Pleeeaassee!!!

Anyway, I want a bit of help. Was this chapter to Mushy? To sad? Depressing? Happy? Fuzzy? HELP!!! AND!

Review Review Review 


	17. Why Me?

The Marauder's Guide To Rule-Breaking  
  
Disclaimer: My parents said I was drunk on New Year's when I drank 'bout.2 drops of champagne.Anyway; I own nothing but Plotline & Phoe.  
  
Chapter 17: Why Me?  
  
Phoenix walked down the empty halls with the new Professor, chatting about what it will be like. They reached Lavender's old office, their destination. Pheonix was told to show the new professor to her office, so she did. They walked into the shadowy office. The stone-walls reflected the dim light from the lone lantern sitting on the desk. Phoenix lit the rest, hoping to light the place up a bit.  
  
"Well, Here's your office. Small, I know, but almost every teacher gets a small area like this." Phoenix said, shrugging. She smiled and walked out, picking up a box of old newspapers that Lavender left behind. The clicking of her heals against the stone echoed down the abandoned corridor. The weight of the box seemed to become heavier by the second, so she stooped down and set the box on the ground.  
  
"What's this?" She asked the empty hallway, her nose face to face with a very interesting daily prophet. She picked it up. It was dated only a few weeks before school started. But that wasn't that caught her eye.  
  
PRISONER ESCAPE DURING TRANSFER  
  
Phoe gasped as a pair of feet appeared in front of her. Thinking it was this prisoner; she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the man. Or woman. Well, She didn't know. She lifted her head slowly to face.none other.then the potions master himself.  
  
"Professor.Professor Snape.!" She managed to gasp. She stood up and dusted her robes off.  
  
"So Sorry.So.. Sorry, Didn't know it was, was you." The side of her mouth twitched.  
  
"Never mind that, have you seen Alexandra?" The cold sneer sounded different, but Phoenix couldn't place it. She nodded, rolled up the newspaper, and started walking down the hall to the Great Hall. She still thought it was dinner.  
  
"I'll get her for you!" She stated over her shoulder. She stuffs the Daily Prophet into her robes pocket and briskly headed in the direction of the great hall. She arrived there in a matter of minutes. Carefully she opened the door. At first, she thought it was empty, with what seemed like a million candles in there. Then she spotted Draco and Alex.  
  
"Uhhh.Hi"  
  
She kicked herself.  
  
'Good going, Phoe' She thought. She watched as Alex reddened, Out of Anger or embarrassment, Phoe didn't know or care. She squeaked and quickly backed away. Swiveled around to face Snape.  
  
"Eh, Hello" She gasped. She smiled slightly.  
  
"Their busy, Can I take a message" Another kick to herself. She felt quite stupid and when he shook his head and left, she mouthed 'Why Me?'  
  
She sighed and sat on the marble steps overlooking the entrance hall. Completely barren now, only a few dust bunnies scurried around here and there. She remembers the article and took it out of her pocket.the article frightened her, but she had to know what it was about.  
  
Just yesterday, The Daily Prophet's own Rita Skeeter, reported straight at the crime-scene. Prisoner Avari Pamodi escaped from the ministries grasp while being transferred from Azkaban to the parole office in the Ministry building. 10 years in prison, Avari was on the road to freedom. At the age of 16, Avari was convicted of Being a Teenaged Death-Eater and killing an innocent muggle family with others not listed. Ever since, she had spent her life, until now, in Azkaban. No Human knows why or how she escaped, all they want is that she is back in prison!  
  
Avari Pamodi, Why did this name sound familiar? She shook it off and stood up, once again stuffing the paper into her pocket. There was more to be read in the article, but she couldn't continue, half because she didn't want to and half because Draco and Alex were coming out of the great hall.  
  
"Uh, Alex, I'm sorry.I actually still thought it was dinner. Didn't know.I real-"  
  
"It's alright Phoenix" Alex Interrupted, "I'm to happy to be mad at anything or anyone."  
  
"Oh, Well, Then. Your father came, and asked for you" Phoenix stammered. She still wasn't that fond of him.  
  
"Finally! Took him AGES to come already." Draco answered. Phoenix and Alex looked at him.  
  
"Why did you ask him to come?" Alex and Phoe asked at the same time.  
  
"Jinx, You Owe me a Butterbeer" Alex and Phoe said, once again, at the same time. This continued for a few minutes until Draco yelled."Oh for crying out loud! I'll buy you BOTH a Butterbeer!" This seemed to satisfy both girls. Alex motioned for Draco and Phoe to follow. Still, with no answer, they forgot about it. They reached a door that Phoenix had never seen before.  
  
"Where.are we?" Phoe asked, shivering in the cold castle air. Draco and Alex laughed realizing they didn't explain.  
  
"See, in the great hall, when, well.you know. Anyway, while we were talking-  
  
"And Kissing" Draco murmured under his breathe.No one heard.  
  
-He told me that he received a job at Hogwarts!" Alex exclaimed, quite happy. Phoe Blinked.  
  
"But there aren't any openings"  
  
"There is now"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Apparations Class"  
  
"Wha? The one at the teacher's meeting? Where it was almost ruled out, but then McGonagall said she would think about it?" Alex Nodded. Phoenix smiled.  
  
"Well, See you later?" Alex asked. Phoenix nodded and Draco and Alex walked into the office. Phoenix sighed and walked down the hall a bit. Now she was alone, alone to ponder on her thoughts.  
  
****  
  
Another little Note.REVIEW!!!! I have Nine! That's it, NINE reviews. I want More.*Cries* Anyway. Pleeeaaassseee??? I have 17 chapters and all I get is Nine Reviews??? Thank you for listening.o.o;;; 


	18. Broken Toys

The Marauder's Guide to Rule-Breaking  
  
Disclaimer: In this chapter, I amazingly have something other then my character that I own.... The Poem 'Broken Toys' is all mine...that and Phoe.... Everything else I do not own.  
  
Chapter 18: Broken Toys  
  
*'Found in play,  
Found someway'  
  
A small child stood there, Very still. So very still.  
  
'Broken toys,  
All that noise'  
  
She had crazy eyes, and a wicked grin.  
  
'Don't you wonder why,  
They break and you cry?'  
  
Long black hair, and natural red streaks.  
  
'You look and they smile,  
So you throw them a mile'  
  
She stood in a dark room, her red dress waved in absent wind.  
  
'The clowns hover,  
So you hide under covers'  
  
Saying aloud a poem, Her right eye was red, her least blood red.  
  
'The elephants shake,  
Like a giant earthquake'  
  
An emerald light shone without a single window, lamp, or candle.  
  
'Those crazy little things,  
You wish you could fling'  
  
Her hair in pigtails, her white leggings and black Mary Janes gave the child a creepy look.  
  
'But in the end,  
Your death they will attend..'  
  
She stopped abruptly and looked to the wood floor of the room.  
  
On the floor lay a grown man, motionless, with broken toys scattered around him.  
  
The girl grinned, looked up, and started to repeat the poem..  
  
'Found in play,  
Found someway..'*  
  
Phoenix woke up with a start that morning. She wiped the sweat from her brow and took a deep breath.   
  
"It was just a dream." She told herself.   
  
On her way to breakfast, she noticed the box in which she had left the night before.. She picked up the old article in which she read and shivered.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey"  
  
Alex appeared behind her.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A Suspect."  
  
"Who? Avari Pamodi?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Can't be, she's dead. They caught her last night and she died this morning. Don't worry now."  
  
Phoe smiled.  
  
"That's a relief." "Come on, Let's go say hi to my dad!"  
  
"Uh Oh" Phoenix muttered as Alex dragged her along the hallway.  
  
*********  
Review REVIEW! Puhleeeeaaassseee! Anyway. Sorry 'bout all the waiting, I'm not entirely dead yet.. but please.. Review and maybe the chapters will be PUT UP SOONER!!! *Cheers*..*Clears Throat* Anyway...Review. 


	19. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

The Marauder's Guide to Rule-Breaking  
  
Disclaimer: I'm running outta ideas for a creative disclaimer! Oh No!……o.o;;; I own nothing, Cept Phoe and the Plotline…….Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 19: I Don't Want to Miss a Thing  
  
A/N: Sorry It took forever to get this chapter up…Just be glad it's up now….Enjoy! =D (A/N Inside A/N: Beware, It is Looong)  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey………Dad?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm going out to Hogsmeade with some friends, Alright?"  
  
All the black haired Slytherin got was a Nod from her father. It was just a couple weeks until their seventh year when Alex and five other Slytherins got the idea to go 'Club-Hopping' In the middle of Muggle London. Though of course she didn't want to tell her father, So all he knew was that Draco, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkington were going to Hogsmeade with Alex to celebrate, well………Being in their seventh year.  
  
"I'll be back around midnight" and at that she was out the door. Alex stood there thinking for a second. *Should I Invite Phoe?* Then she shook her head. This was for Slytherins only. *But she WAS a Slytherin* She decided against it since Both Draco and Phoenix were still a little tense on their relationship. After Phoe walked straight up to him, Said "Draco, I don't think we should see each other anymore" then go a start dating Harry, His rival, they had several fights about it. They were starting to get along now, but Alex didn't want to strain them. She walked along the Snape Manor before apparating into the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Alex! Over here!" Came the shrill, Fake but perky voice of Pansy Parkington. She gave a slight nod to the group of young Witches and Wizards and made her way over there.  
  
"Ready? Everyone's here, so Let's go!" Said Blaise, kind of dully as she made her way to the door and opened it. The group of six Slytherins walked through the door into the fairly empty street. They made their way (Somehow) into the heart of London before coming upon their first stop.  
  
"Want to try this club?" asked Pansy, eyeing the sign that read 'Club Evohl' (A/N: Thanks For the Inspiration, Evohl!)  
  
"Well………Ummm." Was all Alex could say at the moment.   
  
"Well, We could try it?" said one of the Slytherins, and they all nodded and headed in. After a while, they saw it wasn't as dorky inside as it had looked outside………As Pansy had said. Soon they all were having a good time, and all was good. Why were 6 Slytherins in a Muggle Bar, You say? Well, They don't hate ALL Muggle stuff. They actually liked muggle music. So here they are now.  
  
"Hey, Umm………Alex?"  
  
"Yes Draco?"  
  
A Slow dance song had just come on.   
  
"Would you like to dance?" 'He's kinda cute like this' Alex thought as she looked up at him. You could see him blushing in the dimly light room.   
  
"I'd love too" She smiled and stood up. *I love this song!* Alex thought as she remember what the song was called; I Don't Want to Miss a Thing by Aerosmith. So that night, during that dance, in that club, Draco had asked Alex to by his steady girlfriend.   
  
That is all that needs to be said…………….  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Do you think I'm ready?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"But, What if I made a mistake"  
  
"No" All of Phoenix's answers were replied dully as she sit there playing with her hair. Something was just not right with it. Alex looked in the mirror, eyeing herself warily. She remembered that she acted the same way, on the same occasion.   
  
"Look, You'll be fine!"  
  
"Are you sure"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Alex looked back at her best friend and smiled slightly.  
  
"You don't have to yell………" She said back, Phoe only frowning.   
  
"Oh yes, don't yell, I'm so sorry" Said Phoe back, dripping in sarcasm. Just an hour earlier Alex had been yelling at the top of her lungs because she couldn't find her dress. She started to cry and said that the whole day was ruined. That's when Angela walked in holding the dress. "Did you forget that you had the house elves prep it for you? And that they told you to pick it up in an hour or so" That's when Alex Remembered. She blushed slightly and went into the Bathroom to change.   
  
~In the Dungeons~  
  
Harry and Draco are in the same room, (A/N: GASP!) But both are on either side of the room. The Weasleys and Etc. with Harry, The Malfoys and Snape with Draco.  
  
"A Snape, Hm? Good Choice, good choice" Said the dark tone of Malfoy Sr., Who looked over to Harry and growled slightly.  
  
"And why is Potter the best man?" He asked, his voice so acidy that it could've burned right through stone.   
  
"Because Alex didn't want Crabbe or Goyle IN her wedding, let alone at it" he grumbled back, "Said they would mess everything up"  
  
"I think Gregory or Vincent would be fine! Much better then Potter" his father mumbled. Draco frowned and turned to his parents, "Could you give me a minute? I need to talk with the best man………" He walked over to the group surrounding Harry and asked him if he had a minute, Harry nodded and followed Draco out of the room.  
  
"Yes?" he asked as they closed the door behind them. Draco sighed.  
  
"Look, It's a wedding. We may be Long-Time rivals, but we need to behave for once, At least for today?" He said to Harry. They looked at each other for a while, then Harry held out his hand.  
  
"Truce?"  
  
"Truce."  
  
They shook hands and walked back into the room.  
  
~Bridal Chambers~  
  
Alex sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress completely white and sleeveless. The straps were lace, along with the under layer of the train, which is fairly long. Alex had her long black curled and held up into a bun. She had a small diamond pendent around her neck and a diamond tennis bracelet on her wrist.   
  
"So? How do I look?" Alex asked in a small whisper. You could tell she was very nervous.  
  
"Like an Angel!" Phoenix said cheerily. She got a glare from Alex, "A Slytherin Angel?"  
  
"I hope I look good." She smiled and turned to her father, who stood in the doorway………Smiling? But it turned to a thin line when everyone turned to him.   
  
"Are you ready?" he asked, looking to his Daughter. Alex nodded.  
  
"Just a couple more minutes and we'll be ready." He nodded and left. Alex turned to her Maid of Honor, Phoenix, who was dressed in a Royal Blue dress. The top layer was a sheer fabric that settled over a solid fabric. She held a bouquet of Light Blue roses and had put Blue Topaz Earrings and Necklace on, to match the rest of the Bride's Maids. They were, of course, Angela, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia. Who all wore the same dress as Phoenix, but in a lighter blue color. They all wore a sheer blue scarf around their necks. Just at that moment a 10-year-old girl rushed into the room wearing a white dress trimmed with Blue at the bottom and at the waist. She held a little basket of blue roses, which she set on a table when she entered.   
  
"Sissy! Look how pretty I am!" She giggled, trying her best to curtsy. Phoenix smiled and nodded.  
  
"Ready Columbia?" She asked her little redheaded sister. The little girl nodded and grabbed her basket again. Phoenix looked at the girl's hair, which decided to flow like a waterfall down her back. Phoenix sighed and walked to her sister.  
  
"Wasn't Mom supposed to put your hair up?" She asked. Columbia nodded.  
  
"But I didn't like it, so I took it down." She said, "I liked the way you had yours up, and I want it to be the same!" Phoenix smiled and walked to Katie.  
  
"Mind putting up my sister's hair?" Katie smiled and gladly took the girl over to do her hair. When she was done, The Brides maids and the little flower girl's hair was done all the same, the hair was split and down into two French braids and brought around the head to resemble a crown. Little roses were stuck randomly in the braid.   
  
"Are we all ready now?" Katie asked as she brought Columbia back from her hair being done. Everyone nodded. Phoenix went into the hallway and summoned Snape into the Bridal Chamber were Alexandra Snape waited to become Alexandra Malfoy. As Alex slipped on a pair of White gloves and placed the veil over her eyes, Pheonix remember something and told everyone she would be right back.  
  
She rushed out of Hogwarts and towards the Lake where the ceremony would take place. She looked around the seating area where most guests already sat, waiting for it to begin. She spotted McGonagall Sitting with Dumbledore in the Front row and walk towards them.  
  
"Ma'am, Sir? I have a question." They both nodded and looked to Phoenix, "Where, Where is Alex's mother?"  
  
Dumbledore looked away as his eyes saddened.  
  
"Sir?"   
  
"Phoenix, Alex's Mother died. This is why you've never met her, seen her………or even heard of her." He said.  
  
"Well, Who was she?" She asked sadly. For the first time today, she thought she would cry sad tears instead of happy.   
  
"Hera Dumbledore" McGonagall said. She smiled slightly at the memory of her.  
  
"Dumbledore? Snape married a Dumbledore?" Phoenix asked. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"She was my Great Granddaughter. No one knows how she died, or anything about her death. But you must get back to Alex. She Needs You." Dumbledore Said, Smiling this time. Phoe nodded and walked back to the Bridal Chambers where everyone stood waiting.   
  
They were about to walk out into the main Hogwarts hall when they all heard it. Harry……..And Draco…..Talking? They shrugged it off and waited till they left. It was bad to see the bride before the wedding.   
  
"Something Old-That would be my mother's necklace, something new-that would be the earrings, Something Borrowed-That would be the bracelet, something Blue." And she looked down and her bouquet of Blue Roses, "And a Knut in Her shoe!" Alex shifted around a bit as she checked to see if she remembered to put the Knut in her shoe.  
  
"Ready?" Phoenix asked, and 5 others voices rang back in response. They walked to the main hall and lined up correctly.  
  
First would be Columbia, The flower girl. Then the four Brides Maids, Followed by Alex and her father, With Phoenix holding Alex's tail in the back. All was ready.  
  
~On the Hogwarts Lake~  
  
Excited whispers could be heard among the guests, But Draco couldn't hear them. He was so nervous that he spaced out and didn't even realize that Alex was now coming down the aisle. He snapped out of it and saw, for the first time, His Wife-to-be in her wedding gown.  
  
'Wow, She looks beautiful' he thought as she made it to the altar. She smiled at him from under her veil, and he smiled back. The ceremony had officially begun…..  
  
~A Bit Later~  
  
The guests held back surprised gasps as a Merman broke the surface of the water holding what looked like a small wooden box. He swam up to the Priest, who turned out to be Dumbledore (A/N: Where you surprised?). He took the box and carefully opened it to reveal two rings. One just a plain Platinum Band and the other was a 6 ct. Diamond Ring set in solid Platinum (A/N: I Pray to God Draco's Rich). The bride took the Plain ring, and the Groom the Diamond one.   
  
They exchanged rings, and of course, Vows, and It was the end.   
  
"You may Now, Kiss the Bride" Dumbledore said, and smiled. Draco lifted Alex's veil-*cough* we can skip this…..  
  
~In the Great Hall~  
  
The wedding ended and guests and participants retreated to the cool Great Hall for the Reception. Of course the Bride and Groom get a special song at the very beginning of the dance where they dance for their first time As Husband and Wife. The song started, Typical Orchestra Type music, or was it?  
  
Draco and Alexandra Malfoy walked onto the dance floor and started dancing together. Smiles upon them, the two looked into each other's eyes and smiled.  
  
"Draco"  
  
"Yes Alex?" They both whispered.  
  
"I'm glad we are now finally together"  
  
He nodded and they continued their dance to the song that brought them together.  
  
"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
While you're far away dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream will never do  
  
I'd still miss you baby  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing….."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Awwww! The song they Became Girlfriend/Boyfriend to is their Wedding Song!!! I love being the Author…^-^  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!! *Big Puppy-Dog Eyes* And I PROMISE this is the VERY LAST Mushy Chapter! I PROMISE! *Grins*  
  
Okie..Please Review!! Please Please Please Please Please? I'll give you Chocolate! *smiles sweetly*   
  
Oh, By the Way…..Sorry it took forever to do, but it's a Nice Looooong read! Wasn't it?  
  
By the way, I had Changed the Old poem From a Penny in her Shoe to Knut because, well, They are wizards and witches…..Right?  
  
Where did The Kids at School Go? Well, It was a weekend and McGonagall Sent them all To Hogsmeade! WooHoo! No Dennis and Clark To Ruin Alex's Wedding! YAY!!! *cough* Ok, I'll shut up now….. 


	20. Meeting Ms Snowgreen

The Marauder's Guide to Rule Breaking  
  
Disclaimer: Did you know that if you add Pixie Stix to Coca Cola it  
explodes? That was my idea! =) Anyway, I own nothing except Phoenix,  
Plotline, and Columbia! *gasp* I own something else for a change!  
  
Chapter 20: Meeting Ms. Snowgreen  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"Come In" Phoenix said, taking down her long red hair. She yawned and turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway.  
  
"Yes Hermione?" She asked smiling through another yawn. She had just changed from her bride's maid dress in to a plain nightgown. Phoenix stood looking at Hermione until she realized something was not right. Hermione had an almost stunned look on her face as though she saw her own best friend die before her eyes.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong?" Phoe asked, worry quite evident in her voice. Hermione came in and closed the door. She sat down in a seat facing Phoenix, who had chosen to sit on the edge of her bed.  
  
"Phoenix, I just had that same dream.the one you told me about. Alex and I." Hermione whispered. She sat wringing her hands on her nightshirt, clearly having awoken just moments before. Her usually fluffy hair sat limply on her shoulders.  
  
"You mean.the one about.the one with.the poem?" Phoenix asked. Hermione only nodded. Though only a dream at first, now it seemed like a vision of what might happen.or happened already. The young Gryffindor Professor quickly changed from her nightgown to some robes hastily and tied her hair into a rather messy ponytail. She threw Hermione a robe and told her she had an Idea.  
  
The two Professors were now walking down the hallway, past Sir Cadogan's portrait to the all to familiar tower were Trelawny used to haunt. They looked up at the trapdoor in which they had no clue how to get to. They had no ladder and it was late at night. Hoping that the occupant was still awake, they called to her only loud enough to hear if you were awake. After several calls they came to the conclusion that the teacher was sleeping, and were about to leave when the unexpected happened. (A/N: Expected for us.but not to them) The trapdoor opened and the ladder appeared. Hermione climbed up first followed shortly by Phoenix. Once at the top the found themselves in a room unlike Trelawny's.  
  
The room had changed, and not for the worse. It still had the little tables scattered everywhere with poufs and armchairs. But the windows were now free of curtains and the lamps only had their shades over them. There were no more scarves or stuffy scented candles. The room was much more.refreshing. free than it was in their school days.  
  
Standing by the unlit fireplace stood a fairly tall woman. Her red hair falling past her shoulders, and her facial expression slightly annoyed.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, her dark eyes looking up and down the sleepy figures, "I was just about to go to sleep when I heard you calling" The young professors looking at each other. Phoenix stepped up.  
  
"Ms. Snowgreen, We are terribly sorry to disturb you.but we need your help. We've been having this dream, both of us, and we need to know the meaning. Since you're the new Divination teacher, we thought we would ask you. Actually I should say our only Divination teacher."  
  
The Professor's expression lightened up and she smiled. She could tell the two women were quite distressed over the matter. And well, it did flatter her that they came to her for help. She showed them to the nearest table and sat down. After taking out a large book, she looked at the professors.  
  
"What is your dream?" She asked politely, opening her book open to the page were it clearly read 'Dream Interpretations'. Phoenix and Hermione then proceed to spill out their dreams to Courtney (A/N: Ms. Snowgreen's first name) and the newest teacher listened intently. Once the conversation was over, Courtney at once looked to her book, sighed, and looked at the girls.  
  
"Your dreams are very interesting. I have nothing to tell you about that dream, but if you ever have this dream again.come straight to me.even if its one in the morning." The woman said. She grimly closed the book and bid the Gryffindor's goodnight.  
  
Something was oddly familiar about the girls dream, as though Courtney Snowgreen herself had it. She couldn't think of it and pushed it to the back of her head before slipping into bed and blowing out the candle. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*'Found in play, Found someway'  
  
A small child stood there, Very still. So very still.*  
  
Courtney woke up with a start and looked at the clock.  
  
Three o' Clock AM.  
  
She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stared into the darkness. She grabbed a notebook and quickly wrote down the poem she had just dreamt about and got out of bed.  
  
"I knew it was familiar. I had this dream before.I need to talk to Prof. Potter and Prof. Weasley now." She hastily put a cloak over her pajamas and climbed down the ladder. Through the hallways she ran until she reached her first destination. Hermione Weasley's office door was slightly ajar and the Divination Professor stuck her head in  
  
"Anyone here?" She asked before stepping into the dark office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lalala! I gots another Chapty Up! Yay for me! REVIEW PLEASE!! *big puppy dog eyes* Come one, you know you liked it *wink*.so anyway.Please review and the more reviews the quicker that chapter gets up!  
  
By the Way.I am leaving for Vacation on Friday and I won't be back for two weeks.so you'll just have to wait for another chapter until I get back. I will most likely be bored to death on this trip so I might write a couple chapters while away. Anyway.Have a Nice day everyone!  
  
~~Phoe Hershey (Prof. Phoenix Potter) 


End file.
